The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. The present disclosure relates generally to adaptive filtering, and, more particularly, to selecting a mode of operation for composite adaptive filtering.
In an adaptive filtering system, coefficients of the filter are updated based on an error signal. The adaptive filter performs an optimization to adjust its transfer function so that the output of the adaptive filter resembles a desired signal. This involves providing a feedback signal to the adaptive filter so that the filter may appropriately adjust its coefficients. The feedback signal is usually an error signal, or a difference between the output signal and the desired signal. Known methods for adaptive filtering suffer from having slow convergence times, high residual error in the steady state, or poor resilience to perturbations in the steady state.